poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hit the Road Rovers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Hit the Road Rovers. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! One day at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, He, Luigi, the Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Mokona and Leia began to play tag together just for the fun of it. Leia: (giggle) Playing tag is fun. Mario: Right-a you are, Leia. You're it! Luigi: Go for it, Brother. Blue Toad: Run for it! Yellow Toad: (giggles) Mokona Modoki: I'm gonna get you! Leia: You're it! Mario and Luigi: (chuckles) Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: (laughs) As for Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla, They were having afternoon snacks and tea with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. Jumpman: I just-a love a good-a tea. Julie: I couldn't agree more. Toad Frederick: It's wonderful. Toad Priscilla: Are you enjoying it, Nadira? Nadira: As always, Priscilla. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset as loosing to the Power Rangers. Bowser: I grow tired of loosing because of the foolish Power Rangers! Mistress 9: What else can we do? Bowser: We're going to need a stronger and powerful Koopa for the job. Coyote: I take you have another trick up your sleeve, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles) As a matter of fact, I do, Coyote. (to his henchmen) Siege, Chameleon, Bring me General Parvo and the Groomer. We're going to need reinforcements. Siege: Consider it done, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon: (as Steve Irwin) Seeking out new evil for deadly reason. Danger, Danger, Danger! As they took off, Wraith wasn't too sure about his master's plan. Wraith: I hop you know what you're doing. The Rangers are more powerful last we've fought then, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Be that as it may, Wraith. Bowser won't be able to conquer the Earth without our help. Because, Soon enough, The Harmony Force Rangers will be history. Just as he laughs evilly, Wraith was still not please if his plan will work. Then, Professor William F. Shepherd, The Master sensed a great evil threat arriving. Professor William F. Shepherd: The great evil is upon us, I must gather the Road Rovers. So at every nation, The Road Rovers were each summoned starting at the White House. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Hunter, You are needed. As Hunter howls, The professor summoned Colleen in London. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Colleen, There's trouble afoot. Then as Colleen howls, Blitz was next in Germany. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Blitz, The time has come. With Blitz howls affirmatively, Exile was next in Siberia. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Exile, It's time. Exlie howls as the professor summoned Shag, Who was relaxing in the fireplace in Switzerland. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Shag, You are need at once. Shag: (groans in questions) Professor William F. Shepherd: Yes, Shag. There isn't much time. And just in time, The Road Rovers arrived at the Road Rovers Headquarters and transform into their Cano-sapien form including Sport. Professor William F. Shepherd: I'm glad you made it, Rovers. Hunter: We came as soon as you called us, Master. So, What's the catch? Professor William F. Shepherd: General Parvo and the Groomer were being taken by Bowser and his followers to join his evil alliance, I'm afraid we're going to need all the help we can get. Exlie: This looks to me like wild goose chase. Colleen: But who else is going to help us out, And why are Greta and Sport here? Sport: The Master summoned us to help you guys just like old times, And Muzzle might get lonely without her as she was. Professor William F. Shepherd: Road Rovers, The time has come. You must go and meet with the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Only they can stop Bowser and his alliance from conquering out world. Blitz (Road Rover): And if so, I'm ready to give Bowser a bite mark to remember me by. Exlie: Don't be a wired boy. Professor William F. Shepherd: Now go, The Harmony Force Rangers will need your help. The Road Rovers: Yes, Master! Hunter: Let's hit the road, Rovers! As they all howled, They set off to help the Harmony Force Rangers. Meanwhile in at nightfall in the open field, Alex Xanatos and Twilight Sparkle prepared their evening training. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Twilight, Think fast! Twilight Sparkle: (blocks his magic with her Elemental Sword) Now, You think fast! As she sings her sword, Alex blocked with his forcefield. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You're getting good at this, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Alex. You're not doing bad yourself. As for Moana, She was bringing Pua and Heihei to see Fluttershy. Moana: Hi, Fluttershy. Look who're here to see you. Fluttershy: Hi, Pua. (rubbing his belly) Aren't you just a cute little thing!? When Pua gets his belly rubbed heavenly, Heihei was trying to pack some corn but misses. Fluttershy: Moana, Is there something wrong with Heihei? Moana: Nevermind him, His appetite takes a lot of practice. Fluttershy: I sure hope so. (turns his head to the right direction) Meanwhile with Vice Principal Luna, She was getting ready for her date with John Smith. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, John. I hope I'm not late. John Smith: Not at all, Luna. I'm glad you could make it for dinner. Vice Principal Luna: John Smith, I wouldn't miss it for the world. As for Ransik, He's enjoying the day out with Principal Celestia. Principal Celestia: I really appreciate you keep me company, Ransik. Ransik: It's the least I can do, Celestia. After all, You are by far the most beautiful woman from the past I've ever met. Principal Celestia: (chuckles) Ransik, You are such a gentleman. At last, They begin their walk at the park for a stroll. But then, There was a call from the Crystal Prep Lab. Ransik: What is it, Kegler? Kegler: (on communication) Ransik, We have an urgent call from Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. Ransik: I'm terribly sorry, Celestia. Principal Celestia: It's alright, Ransik. I don't mind the wait, Let's just get to work. When everyone came to the Secret Lab of CPA, Twilight and her friends came as well. Ken Utonium: Guys, A call from Doggie Cruger. Toad: I wonder what's the emergency. Talking Dog: Beats me. Anubis Cruger: Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's Anubis "Doggie" Cruger! Mirage: Anubis, Sir. Princess Peach: OMG. Geno: Wow! Ransik: You wish to speak with us, Anubis? Anubis Cruger: We've got trouble coming in your dimension, I've just contacted Tommy Oliver and the Dino Rangers along with Udonna, Leambow and the Mystic Rangers for help. Spike: That sounds serious. Breezie: Can you meet us at the Crystal Prep Lab, Commander Cruger? Anubis Cruger: Of course, Breezie. (to Ransik) Ransik, Inform the others at once. Ransik: Right away, Anubis. Just as the transmission was signed off, Psyche came with a future to meet the others. Psyche: Hello, My friends. Ransik: Psyche, I'm glad you're here. Psyche: Yes, Ransik. I have come to explain the future I have in store for you all. Mario: Sounds good, Psyche. Wario: What-a kind of future? Psyche: There is a great future of two growing alliance, An alliance of all that are good and evil. Dulcea: What do you make of it, Ransik? Ransik: It seems to me we're not the only ones gathering allies, Bowser's alliance is growing as well. Psyche: Don't loose faith, Ransik. You and your friends kept your alliance going. Princess Shokora: She's right, You've planted the Crystal Seeds of Harmony for a reason. Princess Amanda: And you became a fine mentor and had help from many more. However, The viewing globe was showing an attack in the city of Briarwood. Professor Utonium: There's trouble in Briarwood! Maria: We've gotta do something! Toadette: Then, What're we waiting for!? Ransik: Twilight, Go with the others! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik! So, They set off to Briarwood to stop what's causing the attack. At Briarwood, A wolf like Koopa called Koopa Wolf was terrorize it. Koopa Wolf: Time to Huff and Puff! Lavora: That's it, Koopa Wolf! Morton Koopa Jr.: Make them suffer! Twilight Sparkle: Don't bother! General Parvo: Well, What have we here? Kammy Koopa: It's the Power Rangers! Buttercup: And don't forget the Powerpuff Girls! Boomer: And the Rowdyruff Boys! Darkwing Duck: Also the Justice Squad, Hit Rovers and the Mushroom Heroes! Just as they fought, The Koopa Minions started to surround them. General Parvo: On my signal, Groomer. We'll be rid of the Rangers just as Lord Dragaunus promised. The Groomer: Ready to take aim, General. Just as the Groomer was about to fire her bazooka, There was hit from another. Hunter: Nice shot, Shag. Shag: (groans in his way of saying "Thank you") At last, The Road Rovers gave the Rangers a helping hand. Hunter: How about some teamwork!? Mirage: Thanks, We could use some help. Princess Peach: Who are they? Mario: Those must be the Road Rovers! Luigi: I think you're right, Mario. Colleen: Duck! (kicks one Koopa minion as Pinkie Pie ducks) Hiya! Soon, Toad led the other toads to keep the civilians safe. Toad: Go, Run! Blue Toad: Come on! Yellow Toad: Get to safety! Purple Toad: Hurry! Just as Koopa Wolf retreated, Twilight and her friends were grateful to have help. Twilight Sparkle: That was close, Thanks for your help. Hunter: No problem, We superheroes and Power Rangers help one another. Right? With that said, Everyone met with other three groups of Rangers and head for Root Core. When they got here, Udonna, Ransik and the others were glad everyone's safe from harm. Udonna: Rangers, I'm glad you're all in one piece. Ransik: Is everyone alright? Toad Frederick: We're alright, Ransik. Florida: The other groups of Power Rangers came as soon as they could. Tommy Oliver: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag, Muzzle, Sport, Greta, I'm glad you guys could make it. Hunter: Thanks, Tommy. The Master send us to give Twi and her friends a hand, Or paw in that case. Rainbow Dash: Their master? Ransik: Yes, Professor William F. Shepherd. He's the one who started the Road Rovers on account of General Parvo and the Groomer. ???: It is true, Rangers. As everyone else looked, Professor Shepherd arrived as he showed himself. Professor William F. Shepherd: Well done, Rovers. But this mission is far from over. Rangers, It will not be easy, But you're going to need help from the Road Rovers to win this battle. Colleen: You and your friends got our backs on this mission, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Colleen. Pauline: Then, What're we waiting for? Mallow: I'm ready. Candy Kong: Time to kick some Koopa Butt. Blitz (Road Rover): I'm starting the like that ape already. Brick: And I'm glad you guys are here? Orange Yoshi: Me too. Spike: Aren't we all. Tommy Oliver: It's not going to be easy, Twilight. But we're gonna have to work together on this. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Tommy. Sam: No worries, We Power Rangers and superheroes are in this together. Roman Matthews: My thoughts exactly, Sam. Hunter: We're ready when you guys are. As everyone waited at the open field in Briarwood, They waited for some evil to show up. Koopa Wolf: Oh yeah, No one can take down this Big Bad Wolf! Bridge Carson: Wanna bet?! Mario: Let's see who'll take you down or not! Koopa Wolf: Ha, Bring it! Twilight Sparkle: Everyone ready? Brick: You bet, Twilight. Hunter: Lead the way, Twi. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing Sequence begins. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Finally, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! All together: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! Then, Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared along with the blue smoke trademark. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Fossil to your Bone! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Road Rovers and Mushroom and Jungle Heroes, Assemble! At last, The battle for Briarwood begins as the Rangers went on first. Hunter: Twilight, Go long! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this. Elemental Sword! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Altogether: Red Elemental Attack! Then, They took out a lot of Koopa Minions. Colleen: Okay, Pinkie! Show these blokes what you and the Blue Rangers got! Pinkie Pie: You got it, Colleen. Laughter Lances! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Altogether: ???, . ???, . Toadette: ???, . Applejack: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts